


Untitled For Now

by lucky13cat



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky13cat/pseuds/lucky13cat
Summary: Jeremy's getting bullied because of the show, and he doesn't want to involve anyone else. How far will he let things go before he talks to someone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is gonna be a story about my amazing son Jeremy Travers, who does not get enough screentime!   
> There's gonna be some fluff and angst as Jeremy works through his issues and Simon works through his. Not everything is gonna be solved instantly.

Jeremy Travers was used to fading into the background. He wasn’t a lead role, he fits into the ensemble or chorus. There, but not the main attraction. Not by a long shot.

Simon Saunders, however, was everything Jeremy was not. He was the main attraction, he stood out in the crowd. People knew his name, and he never faded into the background.

Jeremy knew this. He was okay with it honestly. He had a couple friends, and he accepted his place in the world. He wasn’t anybody special. He’d never drawn any attention in his life. He had no clue what he’d even do if someone, say Simon Saunders, actually started to pay attention to him.

Jeremy had never been bullied before. He’d been so faded into the background he’d never been a target. Until two football players suddenly decided they needed to pick on the kid playing the gay character in the fall musical, never mind the fact that playing a queer character does not make you queer. Jeremy had been gay long before he’d auditioned for Spring Awakening.

Jeremy didn’t say anything to anyone. Why would he? Football players were untouchable. They never got in trouble because there was always a game to play. They were the school heroes. Theater kids? Not so much. If he told anyone the players would get off with a slap on the wrist, and he’d become an even bigger target.

So, he shut up and got good at running and hiding. He spent lunches in a back corner of the library hoping the librarian wouldn’t notice him. He learned to keep to himself and avoid any bruises or injuries. He’s been lucky so far. The football players, while stronger, aren’t as fast as him, and they won’t come near the theater. He’s beginning to think he’ll make it through the show in one piece physically.

His luck runs out on a Tuesday. He’d had to run home before rehearsal to help his Moms, and he’d been running from the parking lot to get to the theater before Mr. Mezzu noticed he wasn’t there when he barrels into the exact two boys he’d rather die than see. All three of them end up on the ground, and Jeremy’s heart stops when he sees the two glares leveled at him.

He takes off running before he can think. The two boys are on his tail, yelling at him as he careens around a corner and away from them. He’s smoking them, and he’s nearly to the theater when he trips over a pothole. His ankle goes sideways, and he falls to the ground. He scrambles up quickly, barely noticing the pain in his hands and arms. His ankle feels funny and his vision goes black for a second, but he can’t stop and check himself over the boys are right behind him.

Jeremy forces himself forward, running as fast as he can as the two boys start to gain on him. He’s breathing hard as he pushes open the double doors to the theater entrance and he limps inside trying to catch his breath. His ankle is starting to feel funny, and he stumbles towards the stage, glancing behind himself in panic when he thinks he hears the doors open behind him. His attention elsewhere he doesn’t see where he’s walking, and his foot catches on the bottom of a chair. His ankle seizes up, and he goes down with a scream, eyes screwed up in pain.

“Jeremy! Oh my god! Are you okay?”

Jeremy looks up blurrily and sees Lilette rushing towards him from the stage, most of the troupe behind her.

“You’re bleeding! Holy crap! Annabelle go get Mr. Mezzu!” Annabelle rushes off as Lilette kneels down next to him. He winces as she touches ankle.

Jeremy pants, trying to catch his breath. He swipes at the sweat on his forehead as Lilette lifts his ankle up onto her lap. No one says anything about the blood smeared on his forehead. Mr. Mezzu rushes in with Simon and Annabelle on his tail.

“Oh god…” Mr. Mezzu walks over to them with the first aid kit. He kneels next to Jeremy and Lilette, the rest of the troupe scattered around them in the chairs. “Violet go get the nurse. Annabelle find Ms. Wolfe.”

The two girls run out of the room, and Mr. Mezzu opens the first aid kit.

“Good job Lilette, keep his ankle up and don’t move it too much. Jeremy where’s the blood from?” Mr. Mezzu asks tentatively.

Jeremy lifts up his hands, groaning in pain as he shifts his weight. His ankle burns as he jars it, and blood runs down his arms as he held up his hands. He stares blankly down at the floor as the blood drips onto the linoleum. He wonders blankly if they’ll be able to get it out before performances.

“Okay,” Mr. Mezzu takes a deep breath before getting to work. “Simon get the instant ice pack out of the kit. We’re going to have to stave off the swelling. I’ll go get something to clean up the blood. Jeremy just hold still. Violet will be right back with the Nurse.”

Jeremy nods and focuses on trying to keep the blood from dripping onto his jeans. His Moms would kill him for ruining them. He tenses as Simon sits down next to him and hisses when he puts the ice pack on Jeremy’s ankle.

“What happened?” Simon asks hesitantly. Jeremy looks away, cheeks pink.

“Nothing,” He shrugged avoiding eye contact with anyone, especially Simon.

“Yeah, like we believe that,” Jolene stated bluntly. When everyone sent her a look, she said, “What? We were all thinking it!”

“It’s nothing. I can handle it” Jeremy looked up and gave everyone a small smile to convince them.

“But you don’t have to. We’re your friends Jeremy.” Michael said. Jeremy looked over, and Michael gave him a soft smile.  Jeremy felt his stomach sink. He didn’t want to burden anyone with his problems. Everyone else had their owns lives and their own problems to deal with. But, he hated lying to them.

“I fell in the parking lot. That’s all.” Jeremy was beyond happy that Violet decided to run in with the Nurse right behind her because he didn’t want to talk anymore. Ms. Wolfe, Annabelle, and Mr. Mezzu came in seconds later.

The Nurse walked over and kneeled down next to him. She lifted the ice pack off and gently examined his ankle.

“It doesn’t look like a break, but you should get a doctor to look at it as soon as possible. You may need an x-ray to see how bad it really is. Mr. Mezzuchelli would you call Jeremy’s parents? They need to come get him.”

Jeremy froze as Mr. Mezzu pulled out his phone. He barely noticed the nurse as she started to clean his hands. He winced as she disinfected them, and that brought him back to earth.

“Are you sure you need to do that? I mean, you don’t have to.” Jeremy blurted out. “I’d really like to stay. I can keep my ankle up and ice it. We have performances soon. I can’t miss rehearsal, right?”

Mr. Mezzu seemed to be warring with that same thought, but Ms. Wolfe jumped in before he could put his foot in his mouth. She sent Mr. Mezzu a look, and he walked off to call Jeremy’s moms.

“Jeremy, we need to call your parents. They need to get your ankle looked at in case its something serious. Your health is more important to us than one rehearsal.”

Jeremy nodded feeling hopeless. He loved his parents, they just tended to go overboard when he got hurt. They were going to badger him endlessly until he broke down and told them everything. He really didn’t want to do that. He was handling the situation and his moms would just make things worse.

“Okay!” Ms. Wolfe clapped her hands together as the nurse finished up with Jeremy’s hands and cleaned the blood from his arms. “Simon help Jeremy up and get him more comfortable in the Green Room. The rest of you lets run the graveyard scene. Robbie come talk to me.”

Jeremy tried not to blush as Simon practically carried him to the Green Room and settled him on the couch, but he knew his face was bright red as Simon lifted his ankle and put a pillow under it. Simon’s fingers are cold as he settles the ice pack on Jeremy’s ankle, and Jeremy blames the shiver that runs through him at Simon’s touch on that fact.

Simon drags a chair over and sits down next to him. Jeremy sinks down into the old couch and wishes the ground would open up and swallow him. Because now it's either going to be an awkward silence or awkward questions that Jeremy can’t answer.

“What actually happened Jeremy? You didn’t just fall. You’re too… graceful.” Simon asks trying to make eye contact. Jeremy resolutely stares down at his hands.

“Everyone falls Simon. Sooner or later it was gonna be my turn.” Jeremy manages a second of eye contact with Simon before quickly looking back down at his hands. He must have come out a lot harsher than he intended because Simon winces.

“Look,” Simon sighs, “I’m sorry a-about everything Jeremy. I still want us to be friends though, an-and friends don’t lie.”

A small, vindictive part of himself hoped that Stranger Things reference burned Simon’s mouth with its hypocrisy. Jeremy wanted to scoff and call Simon out, but he was so tired. Everything had begun to weigh on him, and all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and go to sleep. Let the world continuing spinning without him for a few hours. It’s not like he’s that vital to the story anyway. So, he just sighs and stares down at his hands.

“Jeremy, please,” Simon leans in close to him, and Jeremy can barely breathe. Their noses are practically touching, and Simon is staring at him like he has all the answers to his questions. His eyes wide as he stares at Jeremy. “I know you hate me, but I don’t want you to close yourself off. Tell me what happened, please.”

“I could never hate you, Simon. Never.” Jeremy says softly. “It’s just easier for my heart to step away from you. I know none of this is easy for you, and I’m trying to respect that.” Jeremy squeezes his eyes shut to keep himself from crying. He really does not want to cry in front of the boy breaking his heart. “I want to you to be honest Simon, and I know its hard for you to do that without hurting your family. So, I’m doing the only thing I can do. Not involving you in my mess. You have too much going on right now, and I’m not putting anything else on your plate.”

Simon opened his mouth to speak, but Jeremy just shook his head. He was so close to losing it and crying that he couldn’t deal with anything else Simon was going to say. Jeremy’s moms choose that moment to burst into the Green Room, Mr. Mezzu right behind them. His moms immediately wrap him up in hugs, and he loses himself momentarily in the warmth and safety of their presence.

“Jeremy we were so worried!”

“Mr. Mezzuchelli called and told us you were hurt!”

“What happened, baby? Are you okay?”

“Do we need to go to the hospital?”

His moms were talking over one another, and Simon’s head looked like it was going to explode if Jeremy didn’t do something.

“Guys! I’m okay! I fell in the parking lot on my way in today. The nurse thinks I sprained my ankle.”

“How did this happen?” His mom asks. His mother smooths down his hair, and he gives them a small smile.

“I was late and was running. I guess I wasn’t careful and must have tripped.” Jeremy looked over at Simon who was watching the interchange with wide eyes. His moms finally seem to notice Simon, and Simon quickly smiles at them and introduces himself.

“Hi, I’m Simon, Simon Saunders.” He shakes their hands. “It's nice to meet both of you.”

“Oh, you’re such a sweet boy. Thank you for helping Jeremy. This is just so unlike him. He runs track in the spring, and he knows to be careful.” His mom exclaims.

“Let’s get you home Jeremy. I’ll call Dr. Rosenburg and see if he’s still open.” His motions for him to get up, and immediately Simon is there to support him. His moms share a look but thankfully don’t say anything.

Simon helps him to his moms’ car. His Mom opens the door for him as his Mother takes his keys to drive his car.

“Thanks, Simon.” Jeremy blushes as Simon smiles at him.

“You’re welcome. Text me when you get the verdict. Can’t have my scene partner limping out on me.” Jeremy laughs and nods.

“Bye.” He says watching Simon turn awkwardly and walk back inside the building.

“So that’s your Hänschen huh?” His Mom asks. “Cute kid.”

“Mom!” Jeremy groans.

“What? Am I not allowed to remark on the cuteness of the boy who’s stolen my son’s heart?” His Mom asks as she starts the car.

“He hasn’t stolen anything,” Jeremy says weakly. His Mom sends him a look.

“Honey I love you, but that boy has your heart.” Noticing that Jeremy wants the subject changed, she continues. “Now what really happened today?”

“Mom, I’m really tired. Can we talk about this later?” Jeremy sighs.

“Okay, but your mother and I are here for you Jeremy. We love you.”

“I know Mom. Love you too.” Jeremy sinks into his chair, trying to keep his ankle from twinging in pain with every bump in the road. The pain reminding of everything he’s hiding. He misses being able to blend into the background.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's moms are the best, and Jeremy is a small tired kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what my schedule for updates will be, but I think I'll get something before next Sunday (if I don't I give y'all permission to come yell supportively at me).  
> Also, I finally finished the entire season, and can I say I am heartbroken. Expect some changes my readers, expect them

“Well, Jeremy it’s just a mild sprain. You’re going to have to stay off that ankle for a couple days, but I can give you some crutches to get around on. They’ll keep you from putting any unnecessary weight on that ankle. I’ll go get them.” Jeremy nodded as Dr. Rosenburg left the room. His moms both breathed a sigh of relief. Jeremy looked down at his feet avoiding eye contact with his moms. He seemed to be making a habit of it.

“I’ll call Mr. Mazzuchelli and tell him the good news. I’m sure he’ll happy to know you’re fine and can continue the show. Obviously, he’ll excuse you from any dancing, but I don’t see any reason why you can’t go back to rehearsal tomorrow, right Jer?” Jeremy nodded not even listening to what his mother was saying.

“Jeremy? Are you alright honey?” His mom asked sharing a look with his mother. They both leaned forward to get Jeremy’s attention.

“I’m fine.” Jeremy gave them a small smile. “Just tired is all. Can I go back to rehearsal?”

“Jer,” His mom started, worry evident in her voice. His mother placed a soothing hand on her arm and turned towards him.

“We’ll ask the doctor, but your mom and I think tomorrow would be better.” His mother gave him a loving smile, and Jeremy felt even worse. “It’ll give you time to get acclimated to your crutches, and you’ll be rested.”

Jeremy nodded and looked away suddenly finding the floor incredibly interesting. Dr. Rosenburg came back in a couple minutes later with a pair of crutches and instructions on how to take care of his ankle.

“Will he be able to go back to play rehearsal?” His mom asked glancing at Jeremy, who still hadn’t looked up.

“Tomorrow at the earliest is when I’d suggest going back. But, there will be no dancing, and he’ll need to be able to rest his ankle. If he doesn’t take care of his ankle, it could get worse, and no one wants that for Jeremy.”

“Thank you, Dr. Rosenburg.” His moms were smiling, and Dr. Rosenburg smiled back and shook their hands.

“Any time. I can’t wait to see your show, Jeremy. I’ve heard great things.” Dr. Rosenburg clapped Jeremy on the shoulder and headed for the door.

“Thank you,” Jeremy mumbled, and with that, his moms helped him to his feet and they left. The drive home was quiet as Jeremy slipped in his earbuds and looked out the window.

Once they got home, Jeremy flopped onto his bed and let his crutches fall to the floor. His moms rolled their eyes at him good-naturedly and helped him prop up his ankle. His mother set his backpack next to his bedside table for him.

Once he was settled, his moms sat down on the edge of his bed silently. They shared a glance and waited patiently for Jeremy to speak.

“I’m sorry you guys had to come get me.” His mother looked ready to interrupt him, but Jeremy kept talking. “I know you guys had a date night scheduled, and I messed that up. I’m sorry.”

“We’re just glad you’re okay,” His mom held his hand, careful of the bandages. “We can reschedule our date night any other time. Taking care of you is more important to us than some silly dinner and a movie.”

“Your mom and I are worried about you though Jeremy.” His mom sent his mother a look that said she didn’t want to have this conversation yet, but his mother continued calmly. “For the last few weeks, you’ve been withdrawn and silent. We want to make sure everything is okay. Is someone bothering you at school? Do you want us to talk to Mr. Mezzuchelli?”

“No!” Jeremy burst out. “I mean- I’m fine, really. Just really tired from balancing rehearsals and schoolwork you know. I swear nothing’s going on.”

“Are you sure honey?” His mom asks raising her hand and smoothing down his hair. “Nothing is going on? Not even with that Simon kid, you swear you don’t have a crush on?”

Jeremy blushed, and his moms smiled.

“See Marie? I told you he was crushing on someone.” His mom rolled her eyes at his mother’s teasing.

“Alright dear, you were right. Jeremy, isn’t your mother the smartest?” Jeremy laughed as his mom swatted playfully at his mother.

“Totally.” Jeremy laughed as his mother grinned righteously at his mom.

“So, tell us about him. If you want to.” His mom said. Jeremy sighed wistfully as he thought about Simon. About his amazing brown eyes, his smile, and his cute quirks.

“He’s-he’s the greatest. Singer, actor, everything.” Jeremy smiled to himself thinking about Simon. “When we’re up there, it doesn’t feel like acting anymore. It… it feels like real life.” Jeremy glanced up at his moms and started backtracking. “I mean because he’s such a great actor you know.”

“Jer, honesty.” His mother admonished him as she scooted closer. Jeremy sighed.

“His family is really religious, and they don’t support the themes of the show, especially our storyline.” Jeremy fiddled with his blanket. “I know he’s struggling, and I want to be there to help him. But, it's like my presence hurts him and reminds him of everything his family condemns. And, I don’t want to hurt him. But, I want him to be honest because I feel like I’m drowning not knowing if I’m seeing too much into what he’s doing or if it’s all real.”

“Oh, honey.” His mom wiped away a tear Jeremy hadn’t even realized had been there. He squeezed his eyes shut and fought back any more tears.

“He’s been dating Annabelle, and I think they’re having sex,” Jeremy mumbled out.

“Annabelle Bowman? Your friend?” Jeremy nodded, and his moms drew him into a hug.

“I asked him about it, and he used her like she was evidence or a trump card or something. Like having her meant I was crazy.”

“Hey,” His mom pulled back and stared into his eyes, her own blue eyes fierce and bright. “You are not crazy. You should never ever feel ashamed of what your feeling. If Simon Saunders doesn’t want to see how amazing you are, let him. Because he will one day, and he will regret pushing you away when all you wanted to do was help him figure out his situation.”

Jeremy nodded and smiled at his mom.

“Is that all that’s bothering you, honey?” His mother asked. “Nothing else you wanna talk about?”

“For now.” Jeremy gave his moms a tight smile. His moms drew him into one last hug before both of them got up and headed for his door. They stopped right at the threshold and turned back to look at him.

“We’re gonna bring up dinner in a bit. You’re okay with lasagna, right?” His mother asked. Jeremy nodded excitedly. He loved his moms’ lasagna. His moms laughed and left, shutting the door behind them.

As soon as his door closed, Jeremy slumped back against his pillows. He really was tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep. But, he had hours of homework to catch up on, and he needed to figure out how he was going to handle crutches at school. He wouldn’t be able to run and hide if he had to.

Jeremy grabbed his math book and gave his crutches a glance that turned into a wince as he remembered the two boys who wouldn’t care that he was now handicapped until further notice. He sighed and started his homework not looking forward to tomorrow. At least he could go back to rehearsal tomorrow, there was a silver lining in all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't really push the plot forward, but I couldn't resist writing more with Jeremy's moms. Next chapter will continue with the troupe trying to figure out what's wrong with Jeremy, Simon freaking out, and Jeremy trying to ignore everyone.  
> Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was gonna write Jeremy as coming from a kind of shitty home, but halfway through I decided screw that! We're gonna give him lesbian moms! This is my first Rise work so I tried my best with everyone.  
> Sorry for anything that's messed up or out of character, just tell me if somethings incredibly horrendous and I'll try to fix it.  
> Please leave a comment and a kudos! I do take prompts if anyone wants to leave any!


End file.
